evermoorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Normal/Transcript
Transcript from Normal. (In the tapestry room) TARA (v/o): What is ‘normal’? Sure, this was a funky place. Weirdly not marked on any map. And you’d always, always be an outsider if you weren’t born here. But it started to feel normal. With one exception. (Bridget appears from behind the tapestry) BRIDGET: It’s time for your training to begin! TARA: Aunt Bridget. The weaving of my family – why is it fading? BRIDGET: Well, every prediction fades after it has come to pass. Now, all we need is golden thread. The spider will provide it. TARA: I told you. I don’t want to steal from Cameron. BRIDGET: How are your fingers? Lit up any rooms lately? That’s the Supreme Everine in you trying to get out. The ability to create the future is a great power. It will only get worse. TARA: Please, Aunt Bridget. I just want to be normal. BRIDGET: You can’t change who you are, Tara. It’s time. (In the Evermoor Manor entrance hall, Seb opens the door for Sorsha) SORSHA: Good morning, Sebastian. SEB: We can’t be together, remember? You chose your Circle over me. It’s too late now, so you may as well go. SORSHA: I’m here for the Circle meeting. SEB: Oh. SORSHA: To be chosen is fate. I am powerless against it. It hurts me just as much as it hurts you. SEB: That’s it then. SORSHA: While I’m in the Circle, yes. SEB: Well, if you ever leave, come look me up. (In the kitchen, Cameron is reading one of Tara’s stories) CAMERON: So let me get this straight. The girl no longer existed, but the guy could still remember her. TARA: Right. Because she made such an impression on him. CAMERON: I don’t think that’s believable. What? You asked for my opinion. TARA: Don’t you know how this works? When people ask you for their opinion, they just want you to tell them that it’s really good, and they’re amazing. (Bella enters) BELLA: Hoof it, book club, I need to use the table. Cam, I want your opinion on something, now. Be honest. I can take it. I, um, I weaved it myself. TARA: Er, I’ll be right back. CAMERON: Whoa, Bella, this is really good. You’re amazing. (In the tapestry room) ESMERELDA: Let’s welcome our newest member: Sorsha Doyle. SORSHA: Thank you. I am honoured to be chosen as one of the few entitled to sew on the great and wondrous tapestry. When does the weaving begin? ESMERELDA: Never! There is no golden thread. And we have lost the tapestry to outsiders. This is our last meeting. I have gathered you all here to tell you that I’m disbanding the Circle. (Gasps from the Everines) SORSHA: But I just joined! (In the Evermoor Manor entrance hall, Tara takes Cameron’s spider out of the box) TARA: Hey Flynn boy. I got you something. Now, this is between you and me, because for Cameron’s own good that he doesn’t know anything, right? (She takes some golden thread from the box) TARA: Flynn? Here boy! Gotcha. (She sees him hanging from the ceiling, but before she can reach him, the Everines appear) SORSHA: Esmerelda, I’ve trained years for this. What am I supposed to do now? ESMERELDA: Go knit a sweater. What? Come to see me off, have you? (Seb comes down the stairs) SORSHA: Sebastian! The Circle is no longer, Seb. (Tara manages to grab Flynn, but some of his golden thread falls onto Esmerelda) ESMERELDA: Golden thread! SORSHA: You and I, we can be – ESMERELDA: Together. The Circle is back together. (The Everines, including Sorsha, go back to the tapestry room) TARA: Sweet Veronica. SEB: Seriously? (In the village, Ludo is giving Jake a tour of the village) JAKE: How can a tour of a village so small last so long? LUDO: I saved the best till last, Jakeyboy. I need to give thanks to the Sacred Snoot. That’s what you do when you get something. And I got you. JAKE: As usual, sweet and creepy. (They stop outside the Snoot cage) LUDO: The Snoot arrived with the Founder Everines when they founded the village. JAKE: So much crazy, where to begin. Let’s start with, what’s a Snoot? LUDO: Not a Snoot, the Snoot. (They go into the cage) LUDO: He watches over all of us. He’ll watch over you too. (There is a screech from inside the cage, and they run out) JAKE: You could have told me it’s an owl! I have a fear of birds! LUDO: It’s not an owl, it’s the Snoot. JAKE: Where I come from, that’s an owl. And I come from the rest of the world! LUDO: Lower your voice! Snoots are easily spooked. The last thing we want is for him to escape. (The Snoot flies out of the cage) (In the tapestry room, Tara is listening outside the door) ESMERELDA: Oh tapestry, great tapestry, tell us what the future holds now that our Supreme Everine is among us! (She starts to weave, and the Circle begins the weaving chant) SORSHA: What does it say? ESMERELDA: That our Supreme Everine will lose her powers to another. Now, we must find out just who our Supreme Everine is. TARA: Oh boy. (In the Beacon) BRIDGET: You seem unusually quiet. Everything go okay with getting the thread? TARA: Yeah. It’s like I’ve been stealing magic thread from people I care about my whole life. Ouch! BRIDGET: Hmm. Perhaps we should try something simple. TARA: Aunt Bridget, there’s no way anyone could, like, take my powers, is there? BRIDGET: Not without knowing who you are. That’s why it’s so important your identity remains hidden – from Esmerelda especially. TARA: But even better, what if we make Esmerelda think she was the Supreme Everine? Then she wouldn’t even look for anyone else. I could make her think she’s magic. BRIDGET: How? TARA: What if we make her fly? She touches this flying symbol, and up she goes like a balloon. BRIDGET: You want to turn your number one enemy into Mary Poppins? That kind of magic requires intricate sewing on the big boy tapestry, and you’re not ready. Now, let’s try sewing a stick. (In the village, Jake, Ludo, and Mayor Doyle are outside the Snoot cage) MAYOR DOYLE: And you say he opened the door himself? JAKE/LUDO: Mhm/Yep. LACIE: We’ll find him for you, Mr Mayor. For a small reward, of course. Right boys? MAYOR DOYLE: I don’t care what it takes – you bring that Snoot home. Crank up the Snoot alarm! (He leaves) LACIE: OK, we’re going to split this straight down the middle. You get me that reward, and I keep my mouth shut. JAKE: Who’re you? LUDO: Lacie. LACIE: Hey, Ludicrous. Who’s the new kid? LUDO: Only the new owner of the manor. And my best friend. JAKE: Hey, we’re working up to best, remember? Baby steps. LACIE: He talks funny. Relax, America. There’s only one place he’ll be. In the middle of the woods. With all the other birds. Who only come out at night. (She laughs while Jake looks terrified) (In the tapestry room, Tara is weaving on the tapestry. She weaves the flying symbol) TARA: I can’t wait to see Esmerelda’s face. (She hears footsteps) TARA: Right on time. (Bella enters) TARA: What’re you doing here? BELLA: This is a sewing room, right? TARA: You can’t be in here, I’m expecting someone. BELLA: Cam said I should make more wristbands, but I need to be inspired. You know what that’s like. (She finds the golden thread) TARA: Give me that! BELLA: Oh wow. This is so me. TARA: You really need to leave. (Bella sees the flying symbol and reaches out to touch it) BELLA: Oh, it’s so bling. TARA: No! (She touches it and starts to fly) BELLA: Tara, what is happening? TARA: I believe you’re flying. BELLA: Well, don’t gawk at me like I’m a balloon, get me down! TARA: You are no balloon. (Esmerelda enters) ESMERELDA: Bella. Supreme Everine. TARA: Sweet Veronica. (In the tapestry room, all of the Everines have come to see Bella, who is still flying) BELLA: I mean, it makes perfect sense. I sew, and I’ve got the cheekbones of a Supreme something. ESMERELDA: Ladies, the Supreme Everine has revealed herself. And she needs our care and attention. BELLA: Yes, she does. ESMERELDA: So be gone, outsider. This is a matter for the Circle. (Tara leaves) (In the Beacon) BRIDGET: You did what? TARA: It worked, okay? It’s important to remember, the plan worked. Only, Esmerelda didn’t mistake herself for the Supreme Everine. She mistook Bella. BRIDGET: You half-wit! Only the chosen can sew. If they make her weave, the tapestry will eat her alive. TARA: Oh, don’t worry about that. She’s really good at sewing. She makes – BRIDGET: No, no, I mean it will actually eat her alive. (In the Evermoor forest, at night, Jake is in a tent alone. He hears lots of bird noises outside. He sees a bird-shaped shadow, which turns out to be Ludo, dressed in a bird costume) JAKE: You’ve never been camping before, have you? LUDO: I’m dressed as a female Snoot. To lure him. (He holds up a cage) JAKE: Did you just have that outfit lying around? LUDO: Uh huh. (In the tapestry room) ESMERELDA: Create the future, O Great One. BELLA: Um, okay. (The Circle begin the weaving chant. Bella pokes the needle into the tapestry. Two golden tendrils come out, taking Bella by the arms into the tapestry. Sorsha watches Tara’s hands glow with Supreme magic) SORSHA: What are we going to do? ESMERELDA: Hold our nerve. The Great One is testing us. She will return, and when she does those of us who have kept a cool head will be rewarded. (In the Evermoor forest) LUDO: Snoot-nip. JAKE: You’re leading him into the tent? LUDO: Yes. Why? JAKE: We’re in the tent. LUDO: Exactly. (The Snoot appears in the tent, and Jake screams. The Snoot starts to fly away as the torch goes out) LUDO: I think I’ve got him, I think I’ve got him! JAKE: It’s me! LUDO: Oh. Your leg’s really hairy. JAKE: It’s a Snoot not a bird. It’s a Snoot not a bird. LUDO: He’s in the cage, grab the torch! (The torch comes back on, and the Snoot is in the cage) LUDO: In this town, we call that a bonding experience. (In the Evermoor Manor entrance hall) TARA: What did I do… what did I do? (Sorsha comes behind her and sees that her hands are glowing) SORSHA: It’s you, isn’t it? TARA: What? SORSHA: You’re the Supreme Everine. I saw you. Your hands. TARA: Some Supreme Everine. I only have the power to make things worse. SORSHA: You know my father started preparing me for the choosing when I was four. I never forgot the story of Cotton Lively. She was an Everine in training who it was predicted would be chosen. But she got gillypox before the ceremony and was kept in her attic while another was chosen in her place. TARA: Sorsha, my stepsister’s just been eaten. I’m not in the mood for stories. SORSHA: Cotton escaped, Tara, swearing revenge on the Everines, but she never made it past breaking into the tapestry room and trying to weave, when she was swallowed by the tapestry. Parents used to say to their children, ‘Do as you’re told, or Cotton Lively will come back for you’. It was said that only a Supreme Everine could retrieve someone from the tapestry, by weaving this symbol to create an opening. Only, there was no Supreme One. TARA: Until now. (In the Beacon, Tara enters) TARA: I can fix this. It’s time. (In the tapestry room) BRIDGET: Remember, one wrong stitch, and everything we know and love could be sucked into the tapestry too. TARA: You need to work on your pep talks. (She starts weaving) BRIDGET: Concentrate. Clear your mind. TARA: I’m trying. What if I get a stitch wrong? BRIDGET: Tara, I wouldn’t train you if I didn’t think you could do this. (She finishes weaving and Bridget leaves. Nothing happens) TARA: Did I do it wrong? (The tapestry opens and Bella falls out) BELLA: What just happened? TARA: I saved you. BELLA: It’s not me, is it? You’re the magic one. TARA: Please don’t tell anyone. Esmerelda will try to take everything from me. (Esmerelda and the Everines enter) ESMERELDA: Great One? BELLA: No. I’m not. I’m the Supreme One. ESMERELDA: See, Everine? Testing us. BELLA: Now get out. All this travel has made me tired. I want to be alone. (The Everines leave) BELLA: Can you make me fly again? TARA: Not unless you want to end up like Cotton Lively again. BELLA: Who’s Cotton Lively? TARA: She’s who’ll come for you if you don’t do what you’re told. (In the tapestry room, the tapestry opens again and a girl comes out) COTTON LIVELY (v/o): A curse on all Everines. Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts